


With a Wink, On the Brink

by flowermasters



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, POV Female Character, Shakespeare, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermasters/pseuds/flowermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean attempts to seduce Moira with Shakespeare, and has entirely too much success at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Wink, On the Brink

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on LJ and FF.net on 03/03/12. Title inspired by a line in Eric Hutchinson's "Rock and Roll".
> 
> Warnings: Sean/Moira, a bit of language, kissing, shameless fluff.

Even under ordinary circumstances, Moira has little time for reading. However, it _is_ something that she enjoys, particularly during periods of stress, and now is certainly a period of stress. So, in a free moment, she slips into Charles's library (oh, Christ, what a brilliant library) and finds an anthology of poetry.

It's a nice day (warm for an October day in New York), so she makes her way outside with the book. She sits in the grass underneath a window, and immerses herself in the poems.

She loses track of time, but after a while, her CIA training kicks in, telling her, _someone's watching you_.

Moira looks up, and is startled to find Sean standing nearby, smiling at her. She's extremely surprised that she didn't notice him sooner – either he's incredibly stealthy, or she was paying very little attention. She gets the feeling it's the latter.

"Sean?" she says. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," he says, grinning at her. "Sorry if I gave you the creeps. But I was going for a jog when I saw you. You looked so pretty sitting there reading that I had to stop and take a look at you."

Moira's cheeks feel hot. Sean's never kept his crush on her much of a secret – Sean never really seems to keep anything much of a secret, actually. "Er, thank you," she says, secretly flattered but perfectly straight-faced.

He walks closer to her, and she's not sure whether to be annoyed, embarrassed, or pleased at his interest ( _no, definitely not that_ ). "Whatcha reading?" he inquires, flopping down next to her with the carelessness of a boy ( _which is what he is_ , Moira reminds herself.)

"Poetry," she says.

He leans over to look at the page. "Shakespeare, eh."

"Um, yes," she says, a little worried ( _not really_ ) by his close proximity. This in itself is not too inappropriate, but the look in Sean's eyes – admiring, boyish, sweet but more than a bit flirtatious – is.

He leans away again, but keeps his gaze on her face. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"What?" she says dumbly, staring at him.

He just smiles at her, lying back so that he's propped up on his elbows, legs outstretched. "Thou art more lovely, and more temperate."

He continues, reciting the sonnet without once leaning back over to glance at her page. He's got a little grin on his face, and once he's murmured, "So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this and this gives life to thee.", he actually wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She should look away, but Sean's still grinning at her like that, playful and yet – somehow with an underlying hint of seriousness in his eyes. "So you know Shakespeare."

"Yeah," he says. "I've always liked _Sonnet 18_."

"So have I."

"I've always liked you, too."

". . . I beg your pardon?" she says, stunned.

"I said I like you," he repeats. His grin slips slightly, some of his nerve clearly failing him. "I was kind of trying to woo you just then. Do you think I go around reciting love poems to every girl I meet?"

"I'm not exactly a _girl_ ," she reminds, still a little too surprised to formulate a logical response to his confession.

"Right," he murmurs, voice lowering slightly, his gaze, as always, even on her face. He's leaning up now, pushing up slowly off his elbows. His hand, warm and gentle, touches her arm. As _ridiculous_ as it sounds, her heart actually skips a beat and she goes still. "You're a _woman_. And I really like you."

He kisses her then, chastely and carefully, probably kind of expecting her to punch him in the face for touching her. But she doesn't do that – instead, she moves her lips against his, kissing him back. She doesn't know what makes her do it, but while it lasts, the kiss is pleasant. A little too pleasant for her to be comfortable with, actually.

She pulls away first, opening her eyes and gaping at him. "Sean – you _kissed_ me."

He's grinning, pleased with himself. It would be adorable – it _is_ adorable – but he should _not_ have kissed her. "Yup."

"I – you shouldn't have," she stammers, unusually flustered. "I'm – I'm a government agent and _technically_ , I'm your superior. And you're _eighteen_ , for Christ's sakes."

"You make it sound like you're old enough to be my mother or somethin'," he teases. "You're what, twenty-seven?"

"Twenty-eight," she corrects, frowning.

"Ten years, big deal. Charlie Chaplin's almost forty years older than his wife, or something like that."

"Don't compare me to Charlie Chaplin."

"Sorry," he says, grinning at her. "But you _did_ kiss me back, Moira."

She bites her lip. "I shouldn't have," she says. "It wasn't appropriate."

He shrugs. "Oh, who gives a damn?" he says, and she envies his carefree attitude. "If you liked kissing me, what's the problem?" He leans forward again, hand sliding from her arm to rest on top of her hand. "Did you like kissing me?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows again.

She bites back a smile at that. Maybe it isn't _so_ bad, if she liked kissing him, but she can't just let him know that. "No."

His grin widens. "You did," he says, leaning forward and stealing another kiss from her (although it isn't really stealing if she willingly gives this one).

"I didn't."

"You did, too. You, Agent Moira MacTaggert, like kissing _me_ , Sean Cassidy."

He kisses her again, and this time, she reaches up to let her fingers wind through his curls. Moments later, they part for air, and she says, "You're so – silly, Sean Cassidy. Trying to woo me with Shakespeare? Really?" Though, she supposes, that makes her twice the fool for being wooed – but if she's secretly a fool for Sean Cassidy, well, so be it, because she finds she doesn't _truly_ mind.

He grins and winks. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

For that, he gets a playful smack with the leather-bound anthology and another kiss.


End file.
